


Taking A Grimm...With Style

by lolliipxps



Series: The Grimm Adventures of Nadalind [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eric is a complete dick but I love him, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTZD, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: The whole Zombie thing was only a distraction. A distraction to turn everyone's attention away from what the Baron and the Prince really wanted. The Grimm.Will he be easy to sway? Well, that's going to take some time...[post zombie!nick and a dose of heavy canon divergence.]





	1. Chapter 1

It was fun watching the Grimm and his friends fight the zombified citizens of Portland. But it was all a ploy to distract them really. Distract them from what they were really after. The Grimm. The sole reason for Eric’s visit, although it was fun to socialize with his dear brother, was to get Nick and take him to Vienna. 

 

Really, it  had been much easier than he thought it would be. The Grimm had taken their bait, followed Baron Samedi into their trap. Of course, he had taken precautions. He knew the Grimm wouldn’t come by choice, so the only way to do it was infect him just like the other zombies had been. Not only that but he knew his brother was suspicious of him from the moment he got there. Would try to stop them from taking the Grimm, probably even followed him there.

 

However, everything went just as well as Eric had wanted it to. Nick was safely boarded on the plane, cleverly disguised as Thomas Schirack. Initially he hadn’t planned on boarding the flight, but as he suspected his brother would try something unpleasant, he had accompanied them. There were temporary setbacks, most likely due to his some interference by the Grimm’s friends and his brother but that was taken care of quickly. 

 

The flight itself had went smoothly and they made it to Vienna without any further complications. Of course he’d found out upon arrival that the car he was supposed to have taken had been detonated, as he suspected. In the end he had gotten exactly what he wanted.

 

Now the Grimm was in a cell, chained to the wall, good enough to hold a Grimm down. Blood was all over his clothes, only a smart part of it was his. Some stains were left on the ground were bodies had previously been. Eric waited, leaning against a nearby wall as he waited for the Grimm to wake up. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Bleary eyes opened as limbs instinctually moved, tugging at the the chain. Confused, Nick tried again but he was held down good but he wasn’t sure why. Slowly he glanced up to see that his hands were chained to wall. He was even more confused as he looked around the unfamiliar room, not sure how he had gotten there or why it was so dark. It was so dark that he hadn’t even spotted a figure in the shadows. 

 

“What the hell?” He said loudly as he tried once more to pull at the chain, frustration setting in as well as the confusion. “Where the hell am I?”

 

At the sound of a sudden chuckle his body flinched as the figure he hadn’t noticed made himself known, stepping out of the shadows. 

 

“Well I see you’re finally awake,” The stranger said with a grin, “Let me be the first to officially welcome you to Vienna. Don’t suppose you remember how you got here?”

 

At first Nick couldn’t recall anything, all he remembered was chasing the baron... and then it all set in and he started panicking. He remembered getting infected by toxin…Then there was the killing. Eyes widened in horror as he finally noticed the blood stains on the floor and his clothes. 

 

“You, this was all your doing? You made him do this to me…?” He glared at the man, trying to keep his composure but failing. “Who the hell are you anyway?”

 

“I’m sure my brother has mentioned me, perhaps you know him. Sean Renard ringing any bells?” Another chuckle escaped the man’s lips, as he if was he felt he accomplished something. “However, I can’t take full credit, the Baron played his role. But yes, in fact I came to Portland to just to get you. But I didn’t expect you to make such a mess when we got here.”

 

“Brother... Don’t tell me you’re Eric... “ Nick could recall Sean mentioning him at the very least, but why had he brought him here? “I’m not a killer, whatever killed them wasn’t me... even if that was true, what was the use infecting me in the place. You know I won’t cooperate with you.”

 

“So you do know my name.” Eric shook his head as he approached Nick and patted his cheek. “What was the use? Grimm, we both know you wouldn’t come willingly. I merely took what I wanted.” He looked down at the stains and back at Nick, “Oh but it was you, you killed them with your own hands, can’t you see?”

 

Nick flinched at the touch, even moved his legs to kick him away before he took a deep breath in attempt to calm himself. He was sure Eric was trying to get into his head by rubbing it all in. But he was right, regardless of whether he was in control, he had killed. Even now he could still feel some of the rage and bloodlust he’d felt then. However, he wasn’t going to let the royal get to him.

 

“So… what? You had me in the same death state because you couldn’t face me head on?” Nick said as intimidatingly as he could, “What does a royal want with a Grimm, huh? I’m not some royal Grimm that’s going to help you.”

 

The smile that graced the other man’s features sent a chill down his spine.

 

“You’re right, you’re not but you could be. If you were to align yourself with us things would be much better for you, especially if you have the key” Eric said, trying to tempt the Grimm. “Sooner or later it will happen. So what do you say, Grimm? Make it easier on yourself and yes now, or have it that hard way?”

 

“I will never align myself with you, ever. Like I said, I won’t cooperate with you,” Nick spat at him, “I’d sooner be dead than help the likes of you. Sure as hell won’t tell you where the key is.”

 

Eric wiped the spit off his face and sighed, “Well that simply won’t do, can’t have you dying on me. But let me tell you what? I’ll give you more time to think it over.” He started to walk away, turning back to face him. “I wouldn’t make the wrong decision if I were you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you, I have been HOOKED on Grimm like crazy...  
> Not sure where I am going to take this yet, but I was inspired. Grammar errors are probably a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renard plans a trip to Vienna. Nick continues to be uncooperative (Eric is a dick). And Adalind learns of the new guest.

Chapter Two:

 

When Captain Renard had received the news of the car explosion, he was at first relieved. That was until he saw the news. Yes, the right car had indeed been set off, but the only bodies reported were the bodies of the driver and some unknown passenger in the back. Probably one of Eric’s guards. That meant that Eric must have seen this coming and had most likely been on the plane…

 

The sudden sound of his phone ringing didn’t even phase him as he looked down at the caller ID. Unknown.

 

“ _ It appears Eric was more prepared than we thought. I thought I should warn you that things will get difficult from here on out. Be careful.”  _ The phone clicks.

 

He started pacing back and forth. Now Eric most definitely knew someone had arranged to have him killed. Worst of all, he now had Nick right where he wanted him.Regardless, he couldn’t let them keep Nick. A Grimm in the hands of a Royal that wasn’t him? That was very bad. Just as he put on his coat and was about to leave, the door to his office opened.

 

“Look, I don't know what the hell you were planning on doing, but someone has got to save Nick. They would have reached Vienna by now,” Hank said as he closed the door. “Nick is my partner, I have to go…”

 

“Hank...one of us has to stay here, surely you know that. If we both leave that leaves Portland vulnerable.” Renard sighed, rubbing his palm against his forehead, “I know Vienna, and if anyone can get Nick it’s me. It’ll be too dangerous for you.”

 

“But captain…you can’t be ser-”

 

Renard shook his head. “I know you care about Nick but I can’t risk it, it’s too dangerous. I need to go in alone. If you go who else can I trust to run my precinct?”

 

Hank didn’t seem to like his answer one bit, but also seemed a bit torn. “Okay fine, but good luck convincing Juliet to stay while the man she loves is stuck in the hands of a Royal. And Monroe. They seemed pretty determined to get him back…”

 

“I know, I’ll stop by the shop and talk to them,” He walked past Hank and opened the door, “If anyone asks where I’ve gone, tell them I had something important to take care of. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Hank was left in the room and pulled out his phone.

 

“ _ Yeah, Rosalee, the Captain is on his way to store. Make sure Juliet is there.” _

 

It took about twenty minutes for Renard to get there, but was slightly surprised when he saw that Juliet was already there. Whom, he had a feeling wouldn’t budge on the matter. Juliet was awfully stubborn when it came to Nick..

 

“Juliet, what a surprise, you’re here already.” He rose an eyebrow before sighing, “Well since you’re all here, let’s get this out of the way. I want to go in alone. It won’t be safe for all of you.”

 

Monroe crossed his arms and shook his head. “You have got to be kidding me. Dangerous or not, there is no way you are going there alone. This is Nick we’re talking about. You can’t seriously think that we are just going to leave him there and trust that you’ll be able to get him back by yourself!”

 

“Vienna is nothing like Portland. If you go there you are putting yourselves in danger, and as strong as you are…” Renard looked them all over, “You may not come out unwounded. There is not even a guarantee we’ll be able to rescue Nick. You don’t know what you’re risking your lives for.”

 

Juliet stormed right up to him, determination pretty evident. “Listen, Sean, if that is where Nick is than I am not just going to stay here! Your brother could be torturing him for all we know. I need to go. Nick needs me.”

 

“Juliet is right, besides, you can’t take them on yourself, you are going to want back up.” Monroe pointed out, “Even if the Resistance is there, you might need us. Who knows, I may be able to track him.”

 

Renard knew this wasn’t going to be easy to convince them. Especially Juliet.. To some degree Monroe did have a point but the resistance was reliable enough.

 

“By the time we get there his scent will already be gone, and I already know where my brother took him, the castle,” Renard stated as he crossed his arms, “My brother knows someone tried to attempt to take his life, and most likely has the castle heavily guarded. Are you sure you want this? Even if it could cost you your lives?”

 

Juliet had a small hint of a look that told him she trusted him. After all, they all wanted him back. “I know Monroe doesn’t trust you, but I do. Together I am sure we can get Nick back. Whatever I have to do to get Nick back safely.”

 

Renard look at them both, thinking it over. “Look, we can’t waste much more time talking about this. If you’re so stuck going, fine, but we have to leave soon before it’s too late.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Eric said he would give him time, he wasn’t lying. It had been days since he had been down, maybe even more, since anyone had been down. Unfortunately that also meant that he hadn’t any food. Nick was just left to his own devices. Was it day? Night? He had absolutely no idea. 

 

In that time he couldn’t help but think of what he’d done. Why there were blood stains on the floor.

 

The more time passed, the more his memories were affecting him. He could clearly remember killing all of the people trying to detain him. Even if he wasn’t ‘himself’ then, who's to say that they weren’t innocent? Just simply doing what they were told? Not all of them had woged, in fact, most of them hadn’t. So if they were actually innocent, he was a murderer.

 

Yes, he wasn’t himself, but the blood was on his clothes. Stained his hands. Not knowing if they were wesen or not was really messing with his psyche.In that state he hadn’t even felt any guilt but that was turned around tenfold as he felt plenty of it. Overwhelmingly so. 

 

To top it off, these bindings were getting really uncomfortable. The prince had definitely been prepared, given the fact that he couldn’t break them, even with his super strength. Nick’s head raised slightly when he started to hear footsteps.

 

“Good evening, Grimm, and how are you doing this fine night?” Eric’s smugness was quite apparent as he came into view, but didn’t get to close. He seemed to be holding something in his hand, a plate? “I’ve brought you something, provided you have an answer for me.”

 

Nick instead opted to avoid answering his questions, choosing to answer with questions of his own. 

 

“Those people you had chain me up, were the wesen? Or just hired help?” Nick asked, squinted his eyes as he did so, not very amused by the smug look he got in return. “Answer me, damn Royal.”

 

“So forceful...Maybe I’ll be kind enough to answer…” Eric smirked, “Maybe they were wesen but I'm human, so how would I know? Why? Is it bothering you?”

 

Nick fixed a hard glare upon the royal, clenching his fists. “Sean was right about you, you’re a bastard, you know that?” He tried to relax as much as he could, “If I find out you’ve made me kill innocent people, I will kill you. Got it?”

 

The Royal only chuckled in response. 

 

“My dear Grimm, I didn’t make you kill anyone, that was all you. I think deep down you know that,” Eric slowly moved forward slightly, flaunting the dish in front of Nick, “But I’m going to need an answer from you if you want this delicious food. So what do you say, hm?”

 

Unfortunately for the Royal, he got closer than he planned to. So close that Nick was able to swing his leg and kick his hand as hard as he could, causing the plate to fall and shatter into pieces. Food now scattered all over the ground. Nick swung the other foot, and Eric tried to move out of the way but it had managed to hit the side of his face. The Royal moved further back so he couldn’t be hit anymore as he rubbed his cheek slightly.

 

“Well I guess you don’t really need your hands to pack a punch. You Grimm’s are very resourceful. Perhaps I should bound those too… oh well,” Eric shook his head, “But now you’ve gone and spoiled all of your food...Shame really but changes nothing. You won’t win this, Grimm. You should give up, really.”

 

“Just you wait until I get free and kick your ass. I don’t care whether you are a Royal or not.” Nick snapped.

 

That was the last thing he heard was another chuckle before he was left completely alone once more.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

Adalind stood in front of the mirror, rubbing some of the paste to her stomach. She watched with curiosity as her stomach absorbed it. It had been a few days now since she performed the ritual but she had no idea what effect it was having on the baby. In that time Eric had come back, seemingly very pleased with whatever business he went to Portland for. 

 

There was a sudden knock on her door, causing her attention to shift as she got out of her little trance. She grabbed the clothes that she’d hung to and quickly slipped them on. She put on a smile when she saw Eric walk in. Who looked like he’d been a fight. Adalind rose an eyebrow at the sight.

 

“What happened to you? Looks like something got you good,” She stated as she got a good look at him. Whoever or whatever it was, got his hand too. 

 

“Well, don’t you look just radiant this evening.. And as for me, let's just say we got a new guest, came right from Portland. Not of his own accord of course,” Eric said with a smile, but not exactly a sweet smile, more of a cruel one. He was up to something. “Actually someone you might know very well.”

 

“Someone I know from Portland? Doesn’t exactly narrow it down, unless you brought…” She paused for a moment as she partially hoped it wasn’t who she thought it was, “Don’t tell me you brought Sean..”

 

Eric erupted in a burst of laughter before shaking his head. “My brother? Oh god no, what use would I have with him? No, think someone else. Someone far more useful. You know the Grimm don’t you?”

 

Adalind’s eyes widened at his words. “Why would you bring the Grimm here? In case you didn’t know, we didn’t end things well. He wanted me dead.”

 

A hand was brought up to brush her cheek. “Don’t worry, my dear, where he is he can’t bother you but I wouldn’t worry about him. After I’m done with him you won’t have any problems. None of us will.”

 

He lifted her hand and kissed her wrist. “How would you like to join me for a wonderful supper, I’m starving. No need to change into any formal, just bring your lovely self.”

 

Nick was here? Perhaps she would take Eric up on his offer and pay the Grimm that took her powers a visit later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has read this so far. Let me know what you think. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided I wasn't as happy with the chapter so I've adjusted it a bit and kind of like it better now. <3

It seemed like unlike Sean Renard, his brother was not nearly as patient when it came to getting what he wanted. Because at some point his lack of sleep must have made him crash and when he’d woken up, his feet had been bound. Aside from that the condition his body was in wasn’t the best either.

 

His shirt had been ripped apart and long claw marks covered the majority of his chest, blood still dripping. The Hundjäger’s had done a good job of wrecking his face as well, bruising already forming in certain spots. Nick certainly couldn’t get the taste of the coppery blood out his mouth. Grimm’s were known for their fast recovery but that still didn’t mean it was painless and the session had worn him out completely, at least for now.

 

Of course, Eric had been watching from a distance the entire time, the royal bastard that he was. Yet he didn’t bother to say anything, just meant to send the message that if Nick continued to fight him, it would only get worse. The message was crystal clear.

 

He grunted in pain as he was ever so slowly recovering but still managed to hear the faint footsteps. However, these were much softer than any other footsteps he’d heard here. Nick didn’t bother to look up to see who it was.

 

“Listen, if you’re just going to torture me again, just get it over with.” He muttered, wanting nothing more than to just be alone after what he’d just been through. “I don’t have time for your shit, got it?”

 

“Detective Nick Burkhardt… so it really is you. I didn’t think he actually managed to get you here, thought he was lying.” The sound of Adalind’s voice surprised the Grimm just enough to get his attention as her hands touched the cell bars. “Got to admit, it’s a bit bittersweet, seeing you locked up here after what you did to me.”

 

“After everything you’ve done, you more than deserved it, damn Hexenbiest.” Nick snapped back coldly, “It doesn’t surprise me that you’re here working with the Royals. I suppose you had something to do with this, didn’t you?”

 

Adalind looked surprised by his answer. “Trust me, there is no way I had any part in this. After what you did why would I want to even be near you.”

 

Her words came out cold and violent but the truth of the matter was that she wouldn’t go this far. As much as he done, taking her life away the way that he had, she couldn’t hate him that much. In fact, she didn’t hate him at all. Sure she was full of anger when she had went back to Portland before and driven by revenge, but who could blame her?

 

“Look, I know this may a little hard to believe given everything that has happened, but I wouldn’t go this far.” She frowned slightly, though Nick couldn’t see her expression as she turned her back to rest against the bars, “Look… I was pretty pissed at you before, but I wouldn’t wish Eric’s cruelty on anyone. Just please give him the key, if that’s what he wants.”

 

“And give the Royals exactly what they want? Like that will ever happen.” Nick was completely surprised by her words. Adalind showing mercy after that last few stunts she pulled? Unbelievable. “And oh really? You’ve done a fair job at messing up my life before, why stop now?”

 

Adalind rolled her eyes. “Could you really blame me, Nick? You took away my life when you stripped me of my powers. How else was I supposed to react? Would you believe me if I told you I never wanted to do any of that? It wasn’t my idea in the first place. Someone else was behind it.”

 

An expression of confusion crossed his features at her words. He didn’t understand why she was trying to sound like she cared, very convincingly at that. But what confused him the most was her admission and why she owning up to it, if it was even true.

 

“If it wasn’t your idea in the first place, than why? Who’s idea was it? Nick questioned, trying to determine just how genuine she was being. “And if all of this is true, why are you telling me this now?”

 

Adalind stood up straight, as if sudden alert. “I’ll explain it later, but I don’t have any more time. Eric will start wondering where I’ve run off to. I’m sorry.”

 

“Wait, Adalind!” Nick called out but by then she was already walking away. What was she getting at?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hello Grimm, nice to see you’re recovering from the little session earlier,” Eric’s voice was a little more calm this time. As if he knew something that the Grimm didn’t. “I was going to leave you alone but then I came across some rather interesting news. Curious to know?”

 

He wasn’t surprised when he got no response, and decided to tell him anyway. 

 

“I’ve been informed that my dear brother has decided to pay Vienna a visit and he didn’t come alone.” He said with a wide grin, “Apparently your friends have come to save you. What do you think about that?”

 

There was a concerning look in Nick’s eyes. Why would anyone coming here knowing how dangerous it was? They were putting themselves in harms way… “You’re lying to me, they’re smarter than that.”

 

Eric’s grin widened. “Well apparently you don’t know them as well as you think they do. My brother, the idiot that he is dragged that girl of yours...What was her name… Juliette?” The Royal was very much enjoying the newfound fear in the Grimm’s eyes. “And some other Wesen I’m told. Blutbad I think. Shame if anything were to happen to them, once I find them.”

 

“You leave my friends out of this, you hear? They don’t have to be included in any of this” If anything were to happen to them, especially Juliet, Nick would snap.

 

Of course he had no idea that this only gave Eric more ideas. In fact, if his friends were his way of getting to the Grimm, he would take full advantage of the situation. 

 

“Luckily for you, they seem to hiding but they can only do so for so long.” Eric tapped his chin in thought. “The resistance won’t be able to protect them for long. It’s only a matter of time.”

 

A wave of protective fury and rage came over Nick as he started to jerk chains with all of his strength. “Don’t you dare even think about hurting my friends, you don’t want to know what will happen to you if you do.”

 

That didn’t seem to phase the Royal at all, “Oh I very much would like to know, of course I would rather not have it directed at me, that would be just stupid on my part.” Eric was being smart this time, staying outside of the Grimm’s cell. “You’ve seen how resourceful we are, after all, the man who got you here works for me. It would be so easy to kill them all. Or even better, the Baron could make them my slaves, wouldn’t that be nice?”

 

The Baron. Nick had forgotten about the Baron. If he was still here it wouldn’t be any good. Not with the only Grimm locked up. He would be virtually unstoppable. He hung his head low in defeat and all movement halted. 

 

“I can’t let you do that to them...I’ll agree to anything you want, just please don’t hurt them.” Even if Nick would be losing Juliet again, at least she wouldn’t be dead or turned into a mindless slave. And Monroe? He could live without Nick, Rosalee needed him more. 

 

The Royal cocked his head to side. Did he just hear the Grimm correctly? A Grimm trading his freedom for the lives of a few wesen and a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen? Surely it was too good to be true.

 

“What was that? Afraid I didn’t hear you. Mind saying that a bit louder?” He mocked the Grimm, testing for confirmation.

 

Nick was quick to respond as he snapped back at him. “You heard what I said, you bastard. If serving you means the ones I care about lives, fine.”

 

The Royal opened the cell door, walking right up to Nick to pat him on the cheek. “As much as I’d like to believe you, I can’t.” He tsked, “I have to no way of knowing that you won’t attack me the moment I let you loose. I’ll come back later, give you some time to recover while we go fetch you’re beloved friends.”

 

The struggle then resume as Eric was making his way to the exit. “Stop and listen to me you son of a bitch! You leave them alone!” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may take a bit of time, as I have a lot to plan. But I hope you're all patient and thank you to those who've enjoyed it so far. Seems like it's kind of slow burning but It'll get somewhere, I swear.  
> Also, please let me know what you think in the comments! <3


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalind has more alone time Nick. Plotting is a thing.

Nick had been there long enough now that he could identify who was there just based on the sound of their footsteps. For example, any guards that usually there didn’t care if they were heard of not, so their footsteps were rough and careless. Eric’s walked like royal with a very cocky attitude, not too loud but not too quiet either. Unless he was trying to be quiet that is. However, neither he nor anyone else were aware of his enhanced hearing. Even if they were at the farthest end, he would hear them as if they were right in front of him.  

 

Then there was Adalind, who was soft and watched with such grace. If he didn’t have enhanced hearing, she would easily go undetected. She wasn’t near as frequently as the others, only popping around that one time. But they were the only ones he  _ wanted  _ to here. His only guess was that she hadn’t found the chance to come back just yet. Probably a better chance when Eric was out.

 

He was relieved when he heard those very footsteps and they were so close. Eyes glanced towards her direction, though it was still a bit too dark down here. 

 

“Oh god, they are starving you down here, aren’t they?” Adalind actually sounded concerned but it wasn’t too much of a surprise. He was a prisoner after all. “How long have you been without anything? I should’ve tried to come sooner.”

 

“I’m a prisoner  _ and  _ a Grimm, you think anyone’s going to risk bringing me anything?” Nick chuckled darkly, “That bastard brought scraps once, thinking I would give him answers in exchange. You’re the first person that’s been down here for days.”

 

Lucky for Nick, Adalind had brought something over and given he couldn’t really do it himself, she was prepared to feed him herself. She wasn’t going to let him starve down here. Fortunately enough her powers were slowly coming back, now just enough that she forcefully open the door. It opened just enough to make a minimal amount of noise.

 

Nick could smell the fresh food now that it was close by, looking right at it and then her. 

 

“If you sneaking that down here gets you in trouble you shouldn’t have done that,” He pointed out, though he wouldn’t turn it down if she was ballsy enough. “Why are you even doing that? Do you want answers to? You’re not getting any.”

 

Adalind frowned and shook her head as she approached him. “I’m not going to let you starve down here, and no, I don’t want answers. I just want to help make it less painful here until we can get a chance to get out of here, both of us.”

 

“You’ve got your powers back.” He finally pointed out, cocking his head to the side slightly. “Both us? You are free to come and go as you please. Aren’t you happy here?”

 

“Initially I was, but that was before Eric brought you here. I don’t think they have good intentions. For the key or you.” She took the fork in her hand and stuck a few pieces of meat to it and offered it up. “Open up, we need to get food in  your system. We’ll catch up as soon as that’s done.”

 

Nick rose an eyebrow but did as she said, savoring the first taste of food that he’d had since getting here. It was definitely more fine than he was used to eating. He wasn’t too worried about it being poisoned at this point. With each bite he was eating faster and faster, almost ravenously. 

 

“When I found out what they did to you to get you here...I couldn’t believe it, I’m so sorry they did that to you.” The one hand that wasn’t holding the now empty plate rested on his cheek, causing him to flinch. “Are you okay?”

 

“Am I okay? I’ve been starved, beaten up, turned up into a goddamn zombie; Does that sound okay?” He lost his temper for a moment, his skin starting to turn grey if only for a moment. “When I get out I’ll make sure they get a taste of their medicine. For now you owe me answers.”

 

She noted his sudden changed in skin tone, and it mildy bothered her for a moment before it turned back to normal. “Right, sorry, stupid question and yes I do..” She sat the plate down and rubbed her hands together nervously, “While they were bringing you here, I managed to get my powers back but that doesn’t matter right now, really.”

 

There was a brief pause as she looked back to make sure no one was coming before she relaxed a little more. “I assume by now you know all about who Renard is, right? You can’t trust him, no matter what. He’s been using you since the beginning. Everything from killing your aunt to what happened with Hank.”

 

“Assuming you aren’t bullshiting me, why would he do that?” He tried to process her words. “How do I know you aren’t lying.”

 

“Because I didn’t want to do any of that, getting on the bad side of a Grimm was not on my bucket list. In fact, I kind of have admired you, but I let Sean use me for his games. Just ask him when we get out, watch how he reacts, you’ll see.”

 

He wasn’t sure if he completely believed her, but he also knew their time was limited here. In the short amount of time there was of piece, he needed to learn as much as he could. “You said earlier that you thought Eric didn’t have good intentions, what do you mean?” 

 

. “He wants a Grimm on his side, always has. He’ll try to corrupt you, so you’ll do his bidding.” Adalind’s frown deepened, “Eric is out looking for your friend Monroe and Juliette as we speak. But he’ll be back soon. We might have to act soon before he finds out I’m pregnant, too.” 

 

That last part was said under breath but Nick still heard her.

 

Nick understood her worry, but he would never let Eric corrupt him. Just a few days ago he foolishly offered himself up but that was then. Now he had a faint bit of hope. If Adalind was serious, and not lying about what she just said…

 

“Next time you’re down here we have to take what chance what got, be ready. Hopefully in the meantime, Eric doesn’t find them..But you should go before he gets back.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To say that Eric was frustrated would be an understatement. Just when they thought they were hot on their trail, they managed to get away again. Another wasted day of searching and no results. The Grimm’s friends and his half brother was proving to be a pain. 

 

If was going to break the detective, he needed to have a least one of them. He was going to have be a little more proactive than he had been. And until he had something to truly use against him, he wouldn’t go down, not yet. Maybe send a few of his men down to at least make him suffer in the meantime.

 

For now, it was time to pay his lovely female companion a visit. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They had gotten lucky, the second safe house was far enough and very remote. Mesiner had received word that Prince Eric had the verrat actively looking for them, however. So even attempting to perform a rescue mission was extremely risky. They were sitting ducks. 

 

“Dammit, when are we going to get Nick?” Juliette paced back and forth, “I thought we were going to just….you know, get him! What if they are torturing him there or something?”

 

“Juliette you need to calm down, we can’t go in half cocked, not with Eric actively searching for us.” Renard put a hand on her shoulder to stop her pacing. “I know you care about Nick but we’ll risk getting caught.”

 

“As much I hate agreeing with the Captain here, he is right. There is way too many of those guys there. More than we’ve encountered before, right?” Monroe rubbed his forehead in frustration. “And all we’ve got is us and that Mesiner dude, right? That’s not good numbers. Speaking of, where is the guy?”

 

“Right here and I found someone that just might be able to help us.” A hooded figure came in behind Mesiner, but not before checking to make sure they weren’t followed. “To help rescue a Grimm, we need one ourselves. 

 

When they were sure the coast was safe, the hooded figure removed her hood.

 

“Someone explain to me how the hell they managed to get my son, the more I know the better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. Hope it's good enough. Plans mayyy have changed last minute. xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalind and Nick get out with a little help. Eric is definitely not happy.

Adalind was looking even more pronounced by day. Sooner, rather than later, Eric would find out about her pregnancy. On top of that if he found out she had her powers again it might be equally as bad, given what he’d said about Hexenbiests before. He did nothing now, but what if he decided to take the baby when she had her?  Or would he just kill her once he knew who the father was?

 

She needed to get out of there before Eric could find out. It was a risk she couldn’t afford to take, the deal she made with Stefania wouldn’t matter anymore. The Hexenbiest didn’t even bother to pack everything, only stuffing a few things in her bag before leaving the room. Luckily enough the coast was clear, no sign of guards or Eric in sight. 

 

When she got closer to the dungeon area she had only just missed the hundjagers leaving from another session. She used her powers to open the door to Nick’s cell.

 

“Nick, you hear me? Wake up. We’re going.” 

 

There was no response for a moment, until he ever so slightly lifted his head. Nick looked like a complete wreck.

 

“Adalind? Does anyone know you’re down here?” Nick was barely lucid as Adalind broke his bindings, causing him to fall to the ground. “Did you make sure you weren’t followed?”

 

“As far as I know Eric is still out searching, but no, I didn’t see or sense anyone following me. Can you walk?”

 

Nick slowly stood up, a bit wobbly at first but eventually gained enough stability. He stretched himself out and heard several locations pop in process but it felt so good to finally be out of the bindings. 

 

“I don’t know if I could thank you enough for your help,” Nick walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her for a hug, “Are you okay? He hasn’t found out anything yet has he?”

 

Adalind shook her head. “You can thank me by getting out of here and to safety. It won’t take Eric too long to realize we’re both gone and piece everything together. We have to go now.”

 

Their escape didn’t completely go unnoticed, because as they were leaving some company was coming in. Luckily Grimm’s were known for being able to recover fast, and as they tried to stop them Nick went on the offense. He managed to get right behind one of them and snap his neck. The others were quickly dispatched right after. 

 

“God that felt good.” Nick cracked his knuckles. “Alright, lets go before anymore decide to show up.”

 

When they got outside there was a car outside waiting for them, a window rolled down.

 

“Sebastien? What are you doing here?” Adalind asked as she peeked in the car.

 

“There’s no time to explain, but you need to get in. I can take you as far as I can but the rest you’ll have to do on your own.”

 

Nick had never seen the guy and wasn’t sure if he trusted him, but he seemed genuine. 

 

“It’s okay, Nick, Sebastien is a friend, if I can trust him, you can.” She opened the back door and gestured him to get in. “You owe us answers.”

 

Both, albeit hesitantly on Nick’s part, got in the car and as soon as the door shut the car took off. 

 

“I began to suspect you would try to get the Grimm out when you started sneaking out behind Prince Eric’s back to see him.” Sebastien explained as he kept his eyes on the road. “And let’s just say there are some individuals looking to save the Grimm. The castle is no longer safe for you, either.”

 

“Where are these individuals?” Nick asked still suspicious of Sebastien, “How do we know you’re not taking me right to him?”

 

“You don’t but you have to trust me. I can’t say and the less I know the better. My only job is to get you away from the castle.”

 

After driving at full speed for a while, Sebastien pulled the car over and stopped. “This is as far as I go, the rest is up to you.”

 

“I assume the rest of the travel is on foot,” Adalind sighed heavily as she got out of the car, “Thank you for getting us out of there, I don’t think we would have gotten this far.”

 

Nick was relieved to see the outside. To see the sunlight touching his and the smell of fresh air was intoxicating. After spending so long locked in a cell with no light aside from the torches…

 

“I’ll contact my sources and they can find a way to locate you. Be careful, they will be looking for you.”

 

Without much warning Sebastien drove off, leaving them in the middle of nowhere alone.

 

“We’ll keep moving as much as we can until we find a safe place to rest.” Nick extended his hand towards her, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you the best I can.”

 

\------------------------

 

“Your brother was in Portland and you didn’t for one second think that he was after my Nicky? You should have known better, all of you!” 

 

Kelly wasn’t happy, to say the least. The Royals were always interested in having Grimm’s on their side, even more so when said Grimm had one of the seven keys in their possession. 

 

“So not only did you allow a Royal to get away with my son, but now they have their hands another key. What were you thinking?”

 

“Look we had no idea that a Royal had a Cracher-mortel working for them, okay? We only thought they were making a play for the key. Lucky for us, Nick suspected they were so he had Rosalee hide it before they could get their hands on it.”

 

Monroe was frustrated too, he should have seen this coming. Renard hadn’t been entirely honest with them until it happened, either.

 

“We can stand here and argue about what mistakes we’ve made but it’s not going to do any good. So how do you suggest we go about getting him out?”

 

Juliette obviously wasn’t in the mood to hear them argue, not while Nick was still there.

 

“ _ We _ are not getting him out, I know you all came here to save my son but we can’t risk traveling in big numbers and be quiet about it. Meisner and I will go, the rest of you should head to where the resistance is planning on meeting.”

 

“She’s right, Eric knows you’re all here, which means he is expecting you to come to his rescue. He still plans on using you to get to him.” 

 

Meisner looked right at Renard. 

 

“I’ve already told you the details on where they will be meeting, you should head there when you’re sure you won’t be found and followed. We’ll take care of Nick and your brother.”

 

The sudden sound of Mesiner’s phone going off got everyone’s attention. They all looked on and listened in the best they could on the conversation before Meisner hung up.

 

“ I just got word that the Grimm has escaped with Adalind Schade. The plan doesn’t change, we should leave as soon as possible. ” 

 

“If you're going to try and track Nick down, you’re going to need me.” Monroe left no room for protest. “If anyone knows how to track Nick it’s me, I’ve got his scent down pat. There’s no way I’m letting you go without me.”

 

\------------------------

 

When Eric got back from his recent attempt to search for the Grimm’s friends all he wanted was to wind down. The best way to do that was to do some extracurricular activities. But he’d been knocking on Adalind’s door for a few minutes now and hadn’t received a single answer. In fact, there was no sound coming from inside the room at all.

 

He kicked the door open to reveal an empty room. “Adalind where the hell are you?” Nothing was missing other than her. Everything was in place but one thing he did note was that the bed was made. 

 

“Prince we have a problem.” 

 

Eric turned around immediately at the statement. “You mean other than Miss Schade not being here?”

 

“Sir, the Grimm has somehow escaped. It looks like he took out three on his way out.”

 

“Damnit! How could you let the Grimm escape? He must have taken Adalind Schade with them.” Eric clenched his fists and pounded on a nearby wall. “Don’t just stand there, look for them, now!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making this chapter longer but I think I'm going to save that next time, hopefully!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's baby time.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay, alright? Just hang in there.” Nick said calmly, trying to soothe the pregnant Hexenbiest in bed, which surprisingly seemed to be working as the pain appeared to have died down. “Look, I’m going to find some firewood. We’ve got to get some heat going.” 

 

They had been fortunate thus far, first having found this place after traveling god knows how long. Then there was the fact that they hadn’t been caught. It had been close but then they found this surprisingly nice cabin. Good thing too, because Adalind’s pain was becoming more frequent

 

Nick was admittedly worried about Adalind, because although he didn’t know much about pregnancy he was sure it wasn’t usually this painful so early on. Granted he wasn’t sure how far along she was, but she didn’t look no nine months along. Either way they were all each other had, and he felt it was his obligation to make sure she was okay.

 

 Of course, the irony wasn’t lost on him. A Grimm protecting the Hexenbiest who ruined his life, albeit not on purpose but still. Nonetheless, even if he didn’t have some growing feelings for Adalind, the child was innocent at the least.

 

“Please don’t leave me here alone,” Adalind pled as she reached an arm out to stop him. “What if you get found? Or me? All of this will be for nothing.”

 

He sighed and reached down with his free hand to brush the hand holding his. “Nothing is going to happen, I’ll just be gone a few minutes. You trust me, don’t you?”

 

“I trust you.” Trust wasn’t usually a common thing, especially Hexenbiests, she herself wasn’t necessarily the most trustworthy person. However, she cared about Nick and admittedly trusted him with her life. She hesitantly pulled her hand away.  “Okay, as long it's only a few minutes…” 

 

Unfortunately while Nick was out the pain returned full force. In fact it was more than that, despite the fact that she was only six months pregnant she could feel the baby pushing. She couldn’t hold back a loud scream, calling out Nick’s name in the hope that he was close enough to hear her.

 

Low and behold Nick was on his way when he heard her scream. Panic set in as the Grimm immediately dropped the firewood and rushed right inside. He had been there when Rosalee helped the pregnant Glühenvolk, so the moment he saw Adalind he recognized what was going on. 

 

“Nick, the baby is coming.” She managed to say as she wailed, her hand reaching out to tightly grip his. “Oh god the baby is coming!”

 

Nick took a deep breath to calm himself down before getting himself in proper position. This wasn’t going to be easy, given that he had no experience other than observing..

 

“Listen to me, I need to take a few deep breaths okay?” As much as he wanted to keep his hand where it was, he had to pull it out of her tight hold. “When I tell you to push, push and remember deep breaths.”

 

“Easy for you’re not the one having the baby!” She hollered as she instinctively pushed, but did her best to follow his instructions. Fortunately the deep breathing was counteracting with the pain.

 

“Okay, on the count of three I want you to push, alright? Three, two” Nick braced himself and propped her legs up. “One. Push.”

 

The Hexenbiest pushed as hard as she could, the lights began to flicker and things started to fly around the room. A book that had been close by actually managed to hit Nick in the head. 

 

Nonetheless, the baby had at least moved, but that didn’t stop the Grimm from being completely shocked. He was pretty sure that it wasn’t Adalind doing that, but it couldn’t be the baby, right?

 

“I know it’s not pleasant, but I you need to stay calm. Try not to go crazy with the powers.” He wiped his forehead, briefly caught off guard when he didn’t feel any sweat but he just brushed it off. “Push, I can see baby!”

 

This process kept going until the baby was finally out and they could relax. The baby, a girl, in his arms was crying as he slowly wrapped a blanket around her. Honestly, he couldn’t help but smile down at her. She was a pain to get out but she was so adorable, even considering what both her parents were. He slowly handed over to the exhausted Hexenbiest.

 

“Well that was interesting, a Grimm helping a Hexenbiest give birth… Guess I can check that off my bucket list.” Nick joked as he took a seat on the side of the bed, “I’ll let you two get acquainted, best get that firewood before it gets too cold for the baby. It’s a girl, in case you were wondering, by the way.”

 

As Nick left Adalind smiled down at her daughter. Regardless of how soon it had been, she was here and seemingly in perfect health for newborn. Seeing her now made her somehow feel different, like the Adalind that existed before she was pregnant wasn’t the same as she was now. But it was a good feeling. Made all the more better knowing that Nick was here with her. 

 

Yes, her daughter was Sean’s but she admittedly used him to get pregnant and make a deal. Which in retrospect was both the worst decision and one of the best, yet she regretted it. Really, she would have preferred a different choice of father...

 

She wasn’t joking when she said she admired him, in fact, it was a little more than that. Honestly, she had feelings for him, arguable stronger than what she’d ever really had with Sean, but she had no idea if they were mutual. Certainly wouldn’t be surprised if they weren’t but part of her held on to that hope. 

 

For now she would enjoy this, just having the three of them, until they had to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter!


End file.
